Fire can burn full story
by Angels and Pixies and Fairies
Summary: Post after the southern raiders. Jet's back and joins the group. Everyone trusts him except for Aang. Will Jet earn Aang's trust? This story has been set to one chapter


o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o As you should probably know, this story will have all chapters included, due from its removal to a new profile o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  It's been awhile since they had seen Jet…. They probably think that they will never see him again….. But they thought wrong……….. o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o CH 1: "Come on, Aang, that's enough fire bending for today." Zuko said. "Finally!" Aang breathed. As the gang sat down to eat, they were talking about some…….stuff…..(A/n: Deal with the concept…) and Katara went up and walked away. "Where are you going Katara?" Sokka asked while food was piled in his mouth. "I'm going to the stream to practice my water bending." she replied. "Hey, I'll come with you!" Aang replied "Okay." she said with a smile. "How come you are always eager to practice with her but not with me or Sifu Hotman?" Toph said. Aang and Katara stared blankly at each other and blushed a little. "Uhhhhh-" they said together, but was cut off by Toph, "Okay, forget I asked that. Just go splash around until you had enough." Aang and Katara both took a sigh of relief and walked to the stream. "I told you guys to stop calling me that!" Zuko exclaimed. "Does it bother you when I say it?" Toph asked. "Yeah!" "Then I should call you that more often!" Toph said with a smirk. "Damn…." Zuko muttered. o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  Aang and Katara were in their water bending clothes and were under the moonlight practicing water bending and laughing as they had a duel. "Hey, Aang…" Katara started "Hm?" "How come you were so eager to practice water bending with me?" Curiously she asked. "Well, water bending practices are not as intense as earth bending and fire bending practices…." "Yeah, I guess." "Aaaaand I love spending time with you when it's just you and me all alone." Aang finished. Katara giggled and blushed a little at the remark. "That's so sweet." Katara said. Aang smirked saying, "Do I get a kiss?" "No." she replied. Aang gave a pouty look. "Aang, no….." she giggled. "Please…?" he asked. "Okay, Okay. You win." Katara obliged Aang smiled and wrapped his arms around Katara's waist as Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed. Aang pulled her close to him, never letting go of her as he deepened the kiss. They broke away and went to shore, and as soon as they got to shore, they hugged each other. As they sat in that embrace, Katara looked at the moon and froze up. The moon was full. She breathed heavily. Aang, noticing her uneasiness, asked, "What's wrong?" concerned. "The moon…." she whispered. Aang looked at the moon as well and knew why she felt uneasy. Aang pulled her close and whispered soothingly in her ear comforting words. "It's okay, Katara, don't think about it…." "Aang, blood bending is inside me and I just can't forget!" Katara sobbed. "Shhhh….don't cry, don't cry…" Aang whispered soothingly as Katara sobbed quietly in his bare chest as he stroked her almost dried hair in a comforting manor. Aang sadly remembered this happening before. How she cried every night. How that made his heart break. He remembered how he comforted her while she cried. He remembered how he slept next to her when she was miserable, despite Sokka's protests. She eventually forgot about it, but she would remember about it if she looked at the full moon. How he never wanted for Hama to teach that trick to Katara. Eventually, she had calmed down and looked up at him with her tear-stained face and whispered, "Thank you…" He smiled and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek, replying, "You're welcome…" as he took her hand and got up, putting their normal clothes on, and walked back to camp. o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o As Aang and Katara came back to camp, they heard yelling, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME SIFU HOTMAN!" Zuko shouted. "HEY, I THINK IT'S A GOOD NAME FOR YOU!" Sokka yelled. "Are you guys yelling?" Toph asked as she opened the "door" to her earth tent. "YEAH!" Sokka and Zuko yelled. "WELL, KNOCK IT OFF, YOU'RE BOTH GIVING ME A HEADACHE FROM YOUR YELLING!" Toph yelled. "YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE FROM YELLING AT ME!" Sokka shouted. "YOU'RE BOTH GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Zuko shouted. "STOP YELLING, GUYS!" Suki yelled. "STOP YELLING SUKI!" Sokka replied. "SOKKA, STOP YELLING AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Toph yelled. Appa and Momo groaned. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU GUYS DID! YOU GAVE APPA AND MOMO A HEADACHE!" Sokka yelled. "YOU TOO, SNOOZLES!" Toph replied. As the bickering continued, Aang and Katara walked into camp, hand to hand and listened to their yelling. "Hey, guys, I think Appa and Momo have a headache from all of your guys' yelling." Katara said. Aang chuckled. "Good one, Katara." Katara just smiled. "Be quiet, Katara!" Sokka replied annoyed. Toph "looked" at their hands together and whispered to Zuko, "I guess Sokka's not the only one with a girlfriend." Zuko looked at their hands and replied, "You got that right." Katara and Aang blushed as they saw their current position. Aang faked a yawn and said, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." "We should ALL get to bed." Suki said. " 'kay." Sokka replied tiredly. o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  Later at night, they were all sleeping, except for Katara, lying down on the saddle, gazing at the night sky full of stars. _Wow. Those are a lot of stars, they look nice. _She thought amazed. "Katara." Katara tilted her head to the right and saw Aang climbing onto the saddle she sat on while looking at her with a smile. "Why are you still up?" he asked. Katara looked back to the sky as he lied down next to her. "I was just thinking about my mother…..I wonder if she is watching me right now……I wonder how she would be right now." Katara said quietly. Aang looked at her curiously and replied in a sweet tone, "You've come this far. And you are traveling with the avatar and you are a water bending master. She would be proud of you." She smiled and touched her necklace. "Thanks, Aang." Aang smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Katara yawned. "Go to bed." Aang said. Katara nodded sleepily, and as soon as she was about to fall asleep, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. Katara knew it was Aang, and didn't want him to stop as she fell asleep in a world of dreams…..

CH 2:

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

_Aang was running through the palace halls, looking for the fire lord. He busted through the large doors and saw him standing with holding something by the neck with his hand. _ "_Katara! Put her down!" he yelled. Ozai just smirked and threw her to the ground with a sickening crack. _ "_KATARA!!" he screamed. He threw an air blast knocking him away from her and ran towards her. Blood stained her face and clothes. Aang gently picked up Katara's upper body and held her close to his chest and cried. At the corner of his eye, he saw Ozai approaching him and Katara with a fierce look on his face. Aang hugged Katara endearingly close to him as he watched Ozai slowly approached them with a large flame in his hand, ready to deal the final blow……._ _Aang shut his eyes and prepared for the impact-_ O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  Aang woke up with cold sweat and was panting heavily as he observed his surroundings. It was early in the morning. He was still sleeping next to Katara as his arms were still around her waist. Aang sighed in relief. _It was just a nightmare _Aang thought to himself. As he looked at the girl in his arms, he didn't want to move from his position and went back to sleep. o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  Later in the early morning: Katara's POV: The morning came by so fast. The sun drenched through the trees as the light shone in my face. I tried to get up, but something was holding my waist, it prevented me from moving. I looked over my shoulder and saw Aang next to me with his eyes closed and his arms were around my waist. He is still asleep. I blushed and smiled at the same time. I tried to get up, but I felt his grip tighten on me. I couldn't move from the spot, so I just laid my head down. Aang's POV: It was morning and the sun shone through. I felt a movement in my arms. I opened my eyes just a little and saw Katara trying to get up, put I kept my arms around her waist and prevented her from moving. I noticed her trying to look over her shoulder and shut my eyes quickly, trying to make her think I was still asleep. I felt Katara trying to get up again, but I tightened my grip on her, so she couldn't move. I opened my eyes slightly and saw her laid her head back down. I smiled and closed my eyes. o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  Back to Normal POV: Aang and Katara closed their eyes and just when they were about to sleep again… "WAKE UP!" Sokka's voice shouted. They both groaned and opened their eyes. "Good morning" Katara said. "You too." Aang replied sleepily. They tiredly got up and saw Sokka waking up Suki and Zuko. "Guys, get up, breakfast!" "Do you have to shout!?" Zuko grumbled. Sokka walked over to Toph's tent and was about to knock, when Toph yelled, "I'm already up! You don't have to!" as she opened the door to her tent. Aang helped Katara down the saddle and sat down to eat breakfast. After breakfast, Zuko said, "Aang, let's work on the fire bending drills." "Man…" Aang breathed. "That will have to wait." Everyone looked at Toph curiously. Toph pointed her finger towards behind Appa as he moved out of the way. Everyone's eyes went wide open as they saw some one they never expected to see. "Hey guys. Jet here." he said. o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  It was Jet. Everyone brought their guard up in a defensive way. "We thought you were dead!" Sokka said. "I almost was, but Smellerbee and Longshot saved me!" Jet replied. Everyone was still in their stances. Jet put his hands up in a defensive manner and said, "Whoa! Guys! I'm not here to fight!" Their expressions changed to confusion, but never let their guard down. "Then why are you here!?" Aang shouted. "What are you doing here!?" Katara yelled. "I came here to join your group!" "WHAT!?" everyone shouted as their expression from confusion turned to shock. "Yes. I want to help you bring down the fire lord." Jet said. Everyone looked at him with a 'I'm not buying it look'. "Yeah, right!" Sokka shouted. "No, really, I changed! I swear! And I've also asked for your forgiveness for what I've done to all of you." Jet replied. "How can we forgive you for what you have done!?" Sokka yelled. "You tried to expose me and my uncle in Ba Sing Se that we are fire benders and tried to kill us!" Zuko shouted. "You used me and Aang to help destroy a earth kingdom villiage of innocent people!" Katara shouted. "YOU ALMOST KILLED KATARA!" Aang yelled. "I know I've done bad things to you in the past, but I've changed, honest!" Jet replied. "You're lying!" Sokka shouted. "He's telling the truth." Everyone looked at Toph, whose hand was on the ground next to Jet. "His heart patterns aren't speeding up and his voice is sincere. He's not lying. It's the truth." Toph explained. Everyone looked at Jet, then to Toph, and at each other. "Look, I realized revenge was wrong. And I realized my destiny is to help you guys bring down the Fire lord. Killing innocent people in the fire nation just because of what happened to me in the past. I should stop dwelling in the past. Violence is never the answer." Jet said in a calm tone. Katara just listened to what he said in amazement. "I think you should be able to join us." Everyone just looked at Katara in shock. "When I faced the man who killed my mother with Zuko, I wanted to kill him, but I just couldn't." Everyone was just speechless in what she was trying to explain. "But now I know you realize that violence only leads to more violence…….I would like you to join our group." She smiled. Jet said nothing, but only smiled back. "Thanks, you won't regret this, guys-" Jet started but was cut off, "Wait, I have to make sure it's okay with my friends." Katara looked to Toph, "Toph?" "Hey, let him in. It'll give me another person to mess with." Toph said. "Suki?" "Okay. I trust him." "Zuko?" "…Okay, whatever you think is right." "Sokka?" "….Hey, all I want to do is defeat the firelord, and if you think this is right, I'm all for it." Katara nodded. "Aang?" "……….." Aang frowned and looked at Jet, who wait nervously waiting for his answer. Finally, he answered "………….I'll go along with whatever you think is right." Katara just nodded and looked to Jet, "You're in." Jet smiled and exclaimed, "Thanks guys, I won't let you down, I promise!" Jet said as he walked towards them as everyone presumed their work. o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  Jet was taken to the room where he stayed by Sokka and got himself organized. "Make yourself as comfortable." Jet nodded and unloaded his things. He had his twin broadswords and looked at them as memories of the freedom fighters flooded his mind. His thoughts were cut off as a voice came from the shadows. "Jet." Jet turned around and saw Aang leaning against the door with his arms crossed with a frown on his face. "I don't care if you are in this group. You may have everyone else here by in your...transformation, but let me tell you something right now…." Aang said as he walked towards him and stopped right in front of him. "if you make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Katara, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore, because I'll make sure your destiny ends...right then and there...permanently." Aang finished in a dangerous tone and walked away. Jet was intimidated of what he had just said and just stood there frozen in fear. Jet snapped out of his trance and finished unloading his stuff while thinking about what Aang had just said. o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o Aang and Zuko were practicing fire bending early in the morning, practicing fire bending drills. "Okay, Aang, breathe, and concentrate." "Okay." Aang breathed deeply, then shot a fire blast towards nowhere. "That was too much." Zuko said. "How was that too much!? I did the right amount of fire I wanted to!" Aang yelled. "Aang. Fire bending's power can increase by your emotions. You seem angry." Zuko replied. "No kidding!" Aang said in a bitter tone. "Okay, Aang, that is enough training for today." "Finally." o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  Later with Toph, Aang was also having a bad attitude. Toph felt his vibrations while he was earth bending. His heart rate sped up for some reason. Finally she asked, "Okay, twinkle toes, what's the matter with you?" Aang looked at her with an angry glare. "What!?" "Your heart rate is speeding up when you bend. And you've had this attitude ever since that guy Jet joined the group! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Aang stared at her for a few seconds and calmly replied, "It's just……I don't trust him. I am always wondering what he would do behind our backs at anytime. I mean, last time we trusted him, he used us to wipe out a earth kingdom town of innocent people, and after we foiled his plan, he hurt Katara." "But he helped us in Ba Sing Se…..he helped you find Appa." "Zuko freed Appa, but he still turned against us. But the thing is, Zuko changed. He has proven himself. But Jet hasn't proven himself." Toph said nothing. "Until he proves himself trustworthy, I won't trust him. Especially when he's around Katara. I have to watch for her, no matter what. I don't want her to get hurt. Not again." Aang continued. Toph understood what he had just said and replied, "Okay, Aang. I understand. Just do what you need to do to keep Katara safe." "Thanks Toph." Aang replied and smiled. o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  Later: Katara and Aang were practicing water bending at a stream. "Katara?" Aang asked. "Yeah?" "Do you trust him?" "Zuko? Yes. He-" "No, not him." Katara looked at him and saw his face and knew who he was referring to. "Oh….Jet? Yes." Aang gave an unsure look and said, "Why? How can you trust him, just like that? Don't you remember what happened last time you trusted him?" Katara stood there for a few moments before replying, "Aang, Jet may have done some bad things in the past. And I didn't want to trust him when he showed up, but the way he told us he changed, it sounded like he really learned his lesson. I was sure of it." "But how can you be so sure that he has really changed?" Katara replied in a sincere tone, "I don't. Honest. But I do know that everyone deserves a second chance. Including Jet. I forgave him. You should forgive him too." Aang thought of what she told him, but then shook his head. "No. I'm not ready to forgive him. I can't forgive him after what he did." "Can't or won't?" Katara asked in a questioning tone like when asking if you're sure or not. "Won't. And I won't leave you alone with him. I don't want to you get hurt. I love you too much." Katara sighed and said, "Aang, you are going to have to forgive him sometime." "Only if he's trustworthy to me." Katara sighed again. "Fine. Do what you must. I know what you mean." Aang smiled. "Thanks for understanding me." o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  Later, Aang and Katara walked back to camp, while the others were talking around the campfire. "-so you guys invaded the fire nation during the eclipse, but still failed?" Jet asked. "Yeah, turns out the fire lord and Azula knew about the invasion somehow." Sokka said. Zuko also implied, "You know, during the eclipse, I confronted my father." "No way." Sokka gasped. "Yeah. But he also told me if I stayed during the eclipse, he'd tell me what happened to my mom." Zuko said. "So…..what did he tell you." Katara said. Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Jet looked to the side to see Aang and Katara listening to their conversation. Jet looked to Katara with a smile, to Aang, who looked at him with a threatening glare. Jet looked away. As they sat down, Katara asked again, "What did he say of your mom?" Zuko shook his head out of a daze. "Huh? Oh yeah. Well, he said that she found out some how that he was going to kill me, and he told me she faced the consequences of protecting me, no matter what it was……………so she was banished." They all gasped in shock. "Whoa." Suki said. "Fire lord banishing his own wife? How low can the people of the fire nation get, besides your uncle and you." Toph said. Zuko sighed and continued, "It doesn't matter, as long as I know that my mother is alive and out there somewhere. I'm okay." Katara smiled and said, "Well, just be grateful that you know that your mother is alive." Zuko smiled at her and replied, "Yeah. You're right." "Okay, it's getting late, everybody get to bed." Sokka said as he went to his tent. Toph created an earth tent and walked in and closed the door. Suki and Zuko went to their tents as well, as the only ones out were Katara, Aang, and Jet. Jet finally spoke up, "Hey, Katara, can I talk to you by the river?" "Ummmm….okay?" she said as she got up with a confused look on her face. Aang got up as well. "Um, Aang?" Jet asked. "What?" he said with a stern tone. "Can you just wait here?" "No." "Aang-" Jet started, but was cut off by Aang, "NO. I will not leave you alone with her." Jet gave him a confused look, "Don't you trust me?" "Actually, no, I don't, and I don't trust you one bit." Jet looked to Katara and asked, "Why doesn't he trust me, I'm in your group, aren't I?" "Well, yes, but he just doesn't trust you still." "…then never mind. There's nothing I need to tell you." "Good. Come on Katara, lets go to sleep." Aang said as he took her hand. He copied Toph's nightly ritual and bended an earth tent and led her into it. As soon as they got in, he shut the door to the tent and laid down. Katara laid down next to him and asked, "Why did you take me in here? I can sleep in my mattress." Aang looked at her with a concern look and said, "Because, I don't want Jet going anywhere near you when you are alone by yourself when I'm not with you. I want you to stay near me so I can protect you." Katara blushed a little and replied, "Aang, now you are acting like a body guard." "Maybe. But I just don't want you to get hurt, not again." he said as he laid down. Katara laid down as well and whispered, "Good night, Aang." Aang smiled and wrapped his arms around her and whispered back, "Good night." and both fell asleep. o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  Jet was sitting on a large rock not that far staring at the tent Aang and Katara are in. He was still thinking about Aang's reaction towards him. It seemed so threatening. And the way he's around Katara. Aang seems overly protective when it comes to me and Katara near each other. "Why? Why doesn't he trust me?" Jet said to himself. "Because he doesn't trust you." a voice came, approaching him. Jet whipped his head around to see Zuko walking towards him. Zuko's face seemed like he wanted to help him. "What do you mean he doesn't trust me?" Zuko sat down next to him and continued, "He doesn't trust you because of what you did to Katara. He really loves her and cares about her." Jet's eyes widened in shock. "Really?" "Yeah. And he will do every thing he can to protect her." "Oh. But he said he doesn't trust me? And not only that….he'd threaten to kill me if I hurt Katara." "He did?" "Yeah." Zuko chuckled a bit before saying, "You know. Katara made the same threat at me when I joined the group." Jet stared at him. "She actually threatened you if you hurt Aang?" "Yeah. But I eventually gained her trust by helping her with some thing." Jet looked up at him and asked, "What'd you do?" Zuko sighed before saying, "Well, I told her I knew who killed her mother, and I helped her to look for him. We met him, but she almost killed him, but didn't. But then, Katara said she finally forgived me." Jet just thought of what he just said and responded, "So I have to prove myself trustworthy to him?" Zuko nodded and said, "Yeah. That's pretty much it." Jet smiled and said, "Thanks, Zuko." Zuko smiled and pat his back in a brotherly way and responded, "No problem." and walked back to his tent. Jet went and laid down in his sleeping bag and thought _What am I going to do to prove myself? I have to do something. _But eventually, his eyes got sleepy and closed his eyes and went to sleep. o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

The daylight hours of the morning in the fire nation were just beginning to rise, as the sun's daylight just peeked out of the trees, as the night faded away within minutes.

During the quiet moments, while everyone was sleeping in their tents, Toph was sleeping until she was woken up by vibrations in the ground, about a mile away, gasped and got up, placing her hand to the ground and concentrated on the vibrations that had woken her up so easily. After a few moments, she opened the door to her earth tent quickly and ran out, shouting, "Guys, guys, wake up!" But when no one seemed to be listening, since they were still asleep, she had to wake them up by shouting, even though she enjoyed waking up people to annoy people in a way she thought was fun, this was a serious situation, and they had to act fast. "EVERYONE, WAKE UP!! THERE IS SOMETHING COMING THIS WAY!" They all shot up in confusion and in annoyance as they all yelled, "TOPH!" as they came out of their tents. Toph smirked slightly but shook her head and put her hand to the ground, concentrating on the vibration again.

Sokka spoke up sleepily and groaned, "What is it Toph? What's coming this way?" She shook her head, "I don't know, but it's getting closer, and it's big, we should leave!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and rushed to pack their things without an argue. But the thing is, what is coming? What plans to get to them? Who or what is it?

Toph whipped her head around, "Oh, no!"

Something emerged from the earth, like a drill-like structure, a huge one, and someone came out of it.

"Azula." Zuko said.

She smirked. "What are you doing here and how did you find us?" Zuko said in a way a person would question against his opponent in a way that's cliché. She laughed menacingly and replied, "I have my ways of finding you, dear brother! Now it's time to settle the score!" Zuko jumped up on the machine and blasted her with a barrage of fireballs to her, while she dodged with ease. She shot a lightning to Zuko, but he dodged it just in time, but it was shooting at Aang, who was prepared to dodge it, but felt a weight pushing him over. Jet had jumped to Aang, just in time to push him and Aang out of the way. After landing in the ground with a thud, Aang shouted, "What are you doing!?" "Keeping her from hitting you." "I don't need your help, now out of my way! As he got up. Jet only shrugged.

Everyone was on Appa except for Zuko, who was still fighting Azula. "Come on, Zuko, we have to go!" Katara yelled. Zuko knocked Azula down and jumped onto Appa and they flew away quickly in time.

Later at night, they had landed in a plain far from where they were at before. They all sat around and were talking. "Just like the old days, huh? Attacks from the fire nation?" Katara said. "Um, by old days, do you mean me being crazy and needed help with my problems?" Jet said in a joking manner. Everyone just laughed, except for Aang, who just said in an unpleasant manner. "Whatever." Sokka said, "Jet, you really have changed, and you definitely are a changed person. We are all impressed." Jet shook his head. "Really, guys, I don't deserve your trust."

"Yeah, you got that right." Aang said in a tone that wasn't very kind like. What do you expect, he still didn't trust him and he still hated him. What else? Aang got up and left where they were sitting and walked to a cliff and sat on it. Toph asked, "What's wrong with him? Even to me, that was a little rude." Jet shrugged and shook his head. "I wish I knew." he said and followed to where Aang was sitting at. "Is he going to talk to him?" Sokka asked. Toph looked at him and said in a sarcastic way, "NO." After hearing her response, he brought his hands up in a defensive manner, "Okay, you can't blame a guy for asking." Zuko looked at him and said, "If you know, don't ask." "Shut up, Zuko."

Zuko shrugged.

Aang was still sitting on the cliff, staring to the horizon, staring at it, until he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked back and to his disappointment, Jet stood 15 feet away from him with a face that doesn't understand his attitude. Aang frowned and looked away, staring right back into the horizon. Jet exclaimed, "Why are you like this!? Everyone else trusts me now, so why can't you?" Aang shot a furious glare at him and snapped back, "Trust you!? HA! I trusted you before! Remember!? Back in the forest in the earth kingdom! And you betrayed us all and tried to kill so many people!!"

Jet sighed and took a seat next to him, "Look, Aang, I know how you are feeling right now, but that was in the past. That was the time when I only thought of revenge on the fire nation, for killing my parents that day. But the day in Ba Sing Se in Lake Logai, when I was hit by Long Feng, I was told I was going to die. I then realized how death feels like, and how I wanted to kill people like this. I felt horrible. But when I miraculously survived, I realized that I shouldn't kill anyone anymore. I had a brush with death and I realized how people would feel like."

Aang looked at him.

"I wanted to find you guys so I can help you with defeating the firelord. I found out that he planned to wipe out the earth kingdom with all the innocents killed. That was horrible. It showed a reflection of what I was like. It was horrible. I couldn't just let them kill all those people, I had to help. So, to be honest, I have really changed."

Aang just lowered his eyes to the ground, thinking of what he told him. Maybe he really did change?

Jet continued, "Please, give me a second chance. I'll be trust worthy for you. And if I do something bad to your friends, especially Katara, I wouldn't blame you if you killed me."

Aang looked at him and smiled, "You know what, what you said was honest and sincere when I listened to you…..so I forgive you." Jet looked up in shock, "You mean it?" Aang nodded. Jet got up and said, "Thank you so much. You won't regret this!" and ran back to camp. Aang smiled and shook his head.

_Actually, I think I am already regretting it right now. _

THE END.


End file.
